Not Their Self's
by SweetGirl55
Summary: Ratchet, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead not their selfs, read and find out why!


Not Their Self's

All 5 Autobot's were fighting the Decepticons, Megatron was prepaying to do something, when the Autobot's were fighting Bumblebee got hit by Knockout, then there was a loud noise coming from Megatron, Bumblebee sat up to look then he saw a machine then second's later a big blast hit Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee and Optimus prime. Bumblebee got worried but then saw that they were getting up, Bumblebee started walking till he heard Megatron's voice stop him "you will do as I say Autobot's" said Megatron, the 4 Autobot's said "yes lord Megatron" but then Bee started beeping, Megatron looked at the scout "Knockout! The scout didn't get hit by the blast! Autobot's attack!" said Megatron pointing at Bumblebee, Bumblebee couldn't attack them, they were his family, so Bumblebee just ran.

The 4 Autobot's started chasing and shooting Bumblebee, Bumblebee didn't get hit until Optimus prime shot him, Bee got knock down to the ground, Optimus went towards him and he was going to end his life, Bumblebee looked at Optimus right in the optics until he saw his ground bridge open, he got up quickly then ran into the ground bridge, Megatron then yelled, all of the 4 Autobot's went to Megatron "we are sorry Megatron, we will get him the next time we see him" said Optimus, Megatron was angry but then said "alright everyone into the ground bridge" everyone went into the ground bridge to there ship/base, Megatron followed behind with a remote control.

At base, Bumblebee walked into base alone "hey Bumblebee where are the others?" asked Miko, Bumblebee didn't want to show his sad side so he try to be normal as he can, Bumblebee then started beeping "he said Megatron did something to them" said Raf "what did he do?" asked Jack, Bee then started beeping again "he said there was a big blast that hit them, then when they got up Megatron started controlling them" said Raf "what!? How?!" asked Miko, Bumblebee just showed that he didn't know "do you know how he was controlling them?" asked Raf, Bumblebee thought for a minute then started beeping "a remote control hmm maybe if I knew what it look like I could know hot to turn it off" said Raf "yeah, but the only way to get it is to get it from Megatron" said Miko, Bumblebee then grab a human sized broom and a big board then started drawing on it then showed it to Raf "is that what the remote looks like?" asked Raf, Bumblebee nodded for yes "do you remember what colour's of the button's" asked Miko, Bumblebee started beeping "he said the top one is purple and then bottom button is red" said Raf, Raf then went on the computer to look something up "Bee all you need to do is get the remote and press the red button, but when you do that you have to smash it" said Raf "but he cant now, for one it's late and two we don't know where they are" said Jack "well they will be out tomorrow" said Miko "yeah Miko's right, they wouldn't be staying in all day" said Raf, then Jack's phone rang, Jack answered it then he hang up, "hey guy's that was my mum she is picking me up, do you two want to be drop off?" asked Jack "sure" said Miko "yeah okay, are you going to be aright bee?" asked Raf, Bee just nodded "alright, see you tomorrow" said Raf, then the three left, with Bee alone at base.

Bumblebee started to feel a bit scared of being alone, he missed his family, Bumblebee sat on the ground near the ground bridge, he didn't go into recharge he just wanted to stay up all night scared and alone.

The morning, the three kid's just got drop off by Jack's mum, the three walked into base then Raf notice Bumblebee sitting on the floor, Raf then ran to him "hey Bee are you alright?" asked Raf a bit worried, then Jack and Miko went to him, Bee looked at them then nodded, then Bumblebee got up "okay" said Raf "so where should we look first?" asked Miko "maybe the same place they were yesterday" said Jack, Bumblebee nodded then opened the ground bridge, then he started walking into it "hey wait up!" said Miko, Bumblebee looked down then started beeping "what?" asked Miko "he said go back into base, you cant go" said Raf "aww come on" said Miko then started walking back into the base.

Bumblebee arrived to the same place he was yesterday, he hind behind a rock, then he saw Optimus prime, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet, then he saw Megatron, Bumblebee crept pass all the Cons he then slowly walking behind Megatron, then he heard someone yell "lord Megatron Autobot behind you!" yelled Bulkhead, Megatron then turn around and saw the scout "well hello scout" said Megatron, then he hit Bumblebee in the face, then Bee fell to the ground "haha you think you can stand a chance with me!" Bumblebee then quickly took the remote out of Megatron's hand then pressed the red button smashed it "noo!" yelled Megatron, the kick Bumblebee down.

The 4 Autobot's then started to get back to normal "uh… what happen?" asked Bulkhead "I'm not sure Bulkhead but..."then Optimus got stoped when he saw his scout on the ground and Megatron was going to kill him, Optimus then started running to Megatron and shooting him, Megatron then turn around and saw that the Autobot's were back to normal "a other time scout" said Megatron, then ran into his ground bridge.

Bumblebee then started slowly getting up, Optimus then went to Bumblebee to cheek if he was alright, then he called Raf to open the ground bridge, All 5 of them went in then entered the base "come Bumblebee, I need to cheek over you" said Ratchet, Bumblebee nodded then went to sit on the table.

Raf, Jack and Miko told the 4 Autobot's what happened the them "I don't remember" said Bulkhead "me neither" said Arcee, Arcee and Bulkhead left to drop off Jack and Miko.

Raf went to Bumblebee "hey Bee how are you feeling?" Bumblebee then started beeping "that's good, um can I ask you something?" Bumblebee nodded "you know this morning I found you sitting on the floor, were you there all night?" Bumblebee just looked down and nodded "why?" Bee then started beeping "you were scared of being alone?" Bee just nodded then looked down, then there was a knock on the door "come in" said Raf, then Ratchet walk in "Raf do you want me to drop you off home?" Raf looked up at Bumblebee then at Ratchet "um sure, I guess I will see you tomorrow Bee" Raf and Ratchet then left.

It was 12 at night and Bee was still awake, then there was a knock on Bee's door, Bumblebee beeped then Optimus prime walked in, he walked towards Bumblebee's bed, "how are you Bumblebee?" Bumblebee didn't answer he just looked down "Bumblebee, Raf told me about last night" Bumblebee then slowly looked up then started beeping "you don't like your family away from you?" Bumblebee nodded then looked down, Optimus looked at Bumblebee then he sat on his bed "Bumblebee I promise you that wont happen again" Bumblebee looked up and smiled a bit then he hug Optimus, Optimus smiled and hug him back "would you want me to recharge with you tonight?" Bumblebee looked up at him and nodded with a smile, then lie down on the bed holding Bumblebee, Bee kept hold of him then yawn, Optimus then started stroking Bee's head, then Bee fell into deep recharge holding Optimus, Optimus kept hold of him and stroking his head, Bumblebee then started clicking in his sleep, then Optimus smiled he was happy to see his scout happy, then Optimus fell into deep recharge holding Bumblebee.

THE END


End file.
